Cupid's Grenade
The Cupid's Grenade (ヤブレカブレ, Desperation) is a cherry found on Sublevel 4 of the Snagret Hole, and is located in one of the many alcoves, near multiple Armored Cannon Beetle Larvae and other hazards. In Pikmin 3, there are three of the fruits, two of which are found at the Distant Tundra, and one at the Tropical Wilds. It is named after Cupid, a Roman deity of love due to being the son of Venus. 2-Player Battle In 2-Player Battle, this item plays a larger role than it does in the main game. Multiple cherries can appear at once, it only takes one Pikmin to carry, and is brought to the Onion instead of the Ship. When such is done, a roulette appears and the player who took the cherry to the ship will obtain a special ability/item that will give an edge in battle. A player can have up to four unused cherries at a time. ''Pikmin 3'' In Story Mode, they are a common type of fruit, found in 2 areas of the game. It produces a half of a juice container. In Mission Mode, Cupid's Grenade is worth 20 Pokos, as it was in Pikmin 2, though there is a golden version, called the Golden Grenade and worth 100 Pokos. ''Bingo Battle Mode'' Similar to 2-Player Battle mode in Pikmin 2, the Cupid's Grenade is used to spin a roulette in Bingo Battle mode. When one is taken to the player's Onion, a cherry will appear in the indentions below the roulette. Each player can hold a total of 5 cherries at one time. Notes 'Olimar's Journal' NTSC version: "What a perplexing plant... It appears to be carrying two different types of berries! They must be a rare species of fruit. Both have odd traits. One seems to be a suppressant, while the other is a stimulant. It's not easy to tell which is which. I'd better be careful with them. I should also warn Louie, or else he may try to bake these berries in a pie." PAL version: "What a perplexing fruit... It appears to possess two curiously conflicting traits. At times, consuming it can bring forth wonderful feelings of love and affection. At other times, it can completely suppress all romantic inclinations. Its unpredictable nature means that I must be careful with it. I'll also warn Louie, or else he's liable to try baking it in a pie." Sales Pitch "Fate's tapestry has unraveled. Tomorrow weeps. Romance has fallen, love is madness. ...To amend the rift between two cross lovers, this is the ultimate weapon in Cupid's arsenal." Brittany's Notes NTSC version: "Yes! The people of Koppai will be thrilled that we found this sweet, entirely delicious food source. They'll adore us forever when we introduce them to this weapon of mass nutrition." PAL version: "What a find! The people of Koppai are sure to be blown away by this weapon of mass nutrition. Such divine sweetness - one bite, and I'm already head over heels." '' Jpg cerise.jpg|A real world cherry. Screenshot 2014-04-25 at 4.56.26 PM.png|Cupid's Grenade in Pikmin 3. GPVP01-69.png|Cupid's Grenade being analyzed. '' de:Cudido Granate Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:2-Player Battle Category:Pikmin 2 notes Category:Treasures Category:Succulent Series Category:Snagret Hole Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Mission Mode Category:Bingo Battle Category:Fruit Category:Distant Tundra Category:Tropical Wilds Category:Canon